Harry Potter and the Risky Slayer
by AbercromB
Summary: Ron finds a death threat in a muffin? Serial killer is on the loose each victim's body is found in the next missing victim's room. Doesn't help Ron that a body was found at Hogwarts.
1. Alarm Clocks

Cho sat there in a gorgoeus black dress; the kind that was so simple but yet had the power to bring men to their knees. She spotted Harry across the hallway, leaning on a rail as if posing for an Abercrombie ad. She smirked and gracefully got up and gilded towards him. As her black stiletto heels clicked on the floor in an enchanting rythem; Harry sturred his attention from the wall towards her. Cho walked straight up to Harry and grabbed his waist. Harry flashed a huge grin and leaned in towards her. Suddenly he couldn't breath.  
  
"WILL YOU BLOODY WAKE UP!?!" Ron yelled as he shook Harry by the throat. Harry was so startled that as soon as Ron let go, Harry rolled off his bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Ah ..bloody hell, what was that for!?!" Harry demanded. As his focus came into view, he noticed the majority of the Griffindor boys crowded around his bed.

"Ugh...I felt like I was hit by a bus" he groaned.

"Well of course ya do, Harry" George cherped.

"Ya, you had yourself a large dose of Seamus' Desire Zeretas" Fred said delightedly.

"Seamus' Zer...whatattas?" Harry mumbled.

"Desire Zeretas" Ron snaped "There a candy that knocks you out for about an 10 minutes and then supposilvely your crush will fall utterly in love with you according to this bloody bloke.." Ron growled as he glared at Seamus.

"What?!... how was I supposed to know you can't give it someone after they eat pumpkin pie?" Seamus yelled.

"You're the one who gave him an entire bloody pumpkin pie for winning the damn Qudditch match!!!" "You could have killed him!!!!" Ron screamed as his nostrils flared in fury.

"Ron, I'm fine," Harry said as he finally pulled himself off the floor.

"Fine?!... Fine!!??!" Ron said in near hysterics, "Harry, you were out for 7 hours!!... YOU COULD HAVE DIED" Ron gasped dramtically.

"I'm fine really..." Neville stood in between Ron and Seamus. "Move," Ron demanded.

"DIED? O please drama queen..... yeah I made a mistake, I shouldn't have gave him the Zeretas but will you stop screaming?? Seamus barked. "Besides you should really learn to control your PMS."

Fred and George by this time had pulled up seats and began to eat a few chocolate frogs and watch in delight as Ron continued to scream. "Cat fight..." Fred cherped.

Harry and Neville were busy trying to hold Ron back. Harry lost grip of Ron's collar and fell backwards over a new Griffindor named Zac. Ron flew at Seamus and mangaged to bowl over Neville all at once. There was no way for love or money they would be able to pull the boys apart now.

Seamus and Ron rolled on the floor each with their hands around the other's neck. A gorgeous older boy named Simon walked into the room. He rolled his eyes as Seamus grabbed Ron's hair and Ron yelped in pain. Simon was at least 6'2, with light hair and blazing blue eyes, he was lanky but kept in good shape so it wasn't difficult for Simon to grab them both their collars and shove them against the wall.

"Simon, tell this girl to get off my back" Seamus scowled as he glared at Ron. "Why don't you shut up Seamus.... More than half the girls at this school could kick your ass if they wanted to." Simon barked. Ron smirked. "It's time for breakfeast.... everyone to the Great Hall," Simon said as he released Ron and Seamus from the wall. Simon sighed and led everyone towards the common room and down to the Great Hall. Eventually only Harry and Ron were left.

"Ron..?"

"Yeah..?"

"Thanks"

"No problem Harry.... you really scared me there for a bit. You were barely breathing.... except... every now and then you mumbled about Cho." Harry blushed.

"Err...right... well... let's go to breakfeast."


	2. Muffins and Dominos

Chapter 2

Muffins and Dominos

The Great Hall was lavished in vines that were sprawled along the stone walls. Sparkling white roses blossomed from the moving vines. A light dew covered the roses and gave off tiny dancing rainbows just as the morning glow hit them. A light mist clung to the ceiling and waterfall hung just above the huge doors of the Great Hall. It poured over the doors but as students gathered into the hall the waterfall moved as if it were a sheer curtain.

Students' eyes lit up as they gazed around the Great Hall. It had been an almost a week sense their return from summer but never had the Great Hall looked this stunning. Dumbledore sat at the front of the hall with his normal witty smile. The other teachers seemed to be in a gloomy mood. Exotic fruits and dishes covered the tables. Students hurried into the hall and took seats with their houses. Harry and Ron glanced around for a seat.

"Ron what happened to your face??" a voice giggled. Whoever it was had noticed the huge welt that was beginning to develop on Ron's face from Seamus.

Ron and Harry swung around to see Hermione peer over a newspaper at them.

"Hello Hermione-" Ron said in a groan. "Do we really have to put up with her, Harry? I mean it is awfully early you know." Ron asked aloud.

Harry ignored Ron. "Hey Hermione- what's wrong? Harry asked noticing the grim look on Hermione's face as she stared at the paper.

"Listen to this-" Hermione began as she read off the paper. Ron and Harry both sat down next Hermione. Harry listened carefully as Ron played with a muffin. The headline in huge print read-

**Missing Women of Cresttra**

"Cresttra?? But that's right around here" Josh a 4th year said quickly.

"Shut up Josh… I'm trying to read-" Hermione snapped.

Suddenly a large exotic fruit called a Caryeth Bee came flying towards Hermione from Josh's direction. The flying Caryeth Bee hit Harry in the shoulder. Hermione gave a huff and continued to read aloud.

** At ****9:00am****, Bianca Mary Jasmine was found missing. Dried blood and an odd note were found scribbled on a wall in the 24 year old of Cresttra's room. The window was left ajar but there have been no clues of footprints or DNA. **

Everyone around Hermione had gone quiet and was listening intently. Except for Ron of course who was pulling a piece of paper out of his mouth. Hermione put down the paper and stared at Ron.

"Ron what are you doing-" Hermione asked annoyed.

"This was in my muffin-" Ron said looking at the small strip of paper puzzled. "It says… Dominos can be a dreadful game."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"A muffin fortune? Who the hell puts paper in muffins?" Ron blabbered. "I mean come on…"

Josh was pulling apart the other muffins at the table. "None of the others have them." He exclaimed.

Hermione was starting to go pale. "Ron… What exactly did it say again?"

"Dominos can be a dreadful game."

"That's what I was afraid of" she said in an alarmed voice.

She started too carefully read another paragraph aloud from the article. **The message was found on a heater in the corner of the room. It read:**

**The game of Dominos has just begun.**

Everyone's jaws dropped as their heads slowly turned to Ron.

"Suddenly I don't feel like a muffin anymore." Ron said quietly as his muffin hit the floor.

"I'm sure it's just a joke. Probably Seamus." Harry said hopefully.

"Yeah. I hope so.." said Ron gloomily.

The loud murmering of the hall quieted as Dumbledore stood up and began his daily annocements.

"As many of you know a woman was kidnapped two days ago just near here, If anyone has information retaining the matter than please see me or your house teacher."

"The 1st annul Juniper Moonlight Ball will be held in 2 weeks. I hope everyone plans to attend and please dress approprealty."

"The first Hogsmade trip of this year will be next Tuesday; don't forget notes."

"You may all proceed to your first class-"


	3. Snape's Charm

"First I'm threatened by a muffin and now I have a double potions block??" Ron exclaimed sourly. "And to make it worse it's with Slytherin,"

"Well at least you know you have Harry and I to suffer with you." Hermione groaned.

"Oh I feel much better now- Hermione you make everyone in the class seem so well…. stupid, no offense Harry."

"None taken."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth as if she were about to yell but then shut up when she realized she was being complemented.Neville join the three in walking to potions class. He was too busy babbling about his summer with his grandmother to notice the upcoming wall.

"Neville! Look ou-" Hermione started to say but it was too late. Neville had run straight into the wall.

Professor Snape rounded the corner just in time to see Neville sprawled out on the floor near the entrance to class. Snape strolled over and demanded Neville stand up.

"Neville-" he said in a sigh. "Should I even bother?"

"Prof...essor..SS..naaapee-" Neville stuttered. "I was walking and I didn't...I didn't see the wall and now I have a headache." he said slowly.

"Well now I have four headaches." Snape replied staring at the four of them.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Mabye you should go to the hospital wing then..." Neville said densely.

"Get to class now… all of you" Snape said coldly.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all filed down the dark damp stairs to the potions room with Snape hot on their heels. The blinds on the windows were shut and the only source of light, were dim candles that gave off an eerie glow. Snape proceeded to the front of the room as the four found their seats.

"Turn to page 230-" Snape barked. "We will be learning about Invisible Potions today,"

While Ron and Neville were busy trying to turn a plate invisible; Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered into his ear, "Harry- That muffin… today at breakfast... do you really think it was just joke?"

"I don't know-" Harry said quietly.

"Cresttra is right near Hogsmade…. Maybe we should go see if we can find anything at Bianca's home on the next Hogsmade trip." Hermione suggested,

"Good idea, I'll bring my invisibility cloak along." Harry whispered back. "Ron and I will meet you in the common room on tuesday at 3:00am before anyone else is up."

"Alrigh-" Hermione started to say before Snape's harsh voice rang through the room.

"IM SICK OF THE TWO OF YOU… Detention with me tomorrow."

Harry groaned as Hermione looked as if she was about to have a minor heart attack.

"Detention? Me? Professor Snape…. I can't…. I mean I..." Hermione said flustered.

"I will see the both of you tomorrow… right here at 6:00pm sharp… do not be late." Snape said firmly.


	4. Detention with a loon

"Come on, Harry we can't be late-" Hermione said with a great amount of distress as she rushed down the corridor.

"Hermio-" Harry began out of breath. "Why are we running to get to detention? We still have 15 mintues." The stairs began to shift. "Er… Hermione why are we going up stairs?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said we could take detention with Professor Trelawney."

"What?!?" Harry said loudly.

"Will you be quiet-" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Of all the teachers to pick..." Harry said sarcastically. "Why would you go a pick that loony bat?? I mean-"

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Not until you tell me why," Harry demanded.

"Listen Harry-" Hermione began carefully. "While I was in class, I saw her looking at today's paper."

"Sooo-" Harry started.

"Will you be quiet??"

"Right, Sorry, Continue." Harry said apologetically.

"Anyways I noticed the headline and someone else is missing and they found the body of ...the last one." Hermione said quietly. "I was hoping that we could find the articale in Trelawney's room."

"How are we going to distract her though?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Well, that where you come in Harry," she said with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh great-" he said sarcastically.

"Now come on, before were late." Hermione cherped as she pulled Harry by the collar up the stairs.

They had finally made it up to Trelawney's room with only minutes to spare.

She appeared at the door while agusting her cat glasses. Her gray hair was messy as usual and she had overdone her lipstick again.

"I knew you two would be late." Trelawney said in a mystical voice.

"Er… Professor Trelawney? We still have 3 minutes-" Harry said awkwardly.

Professor Trelawney grabbed his mouth and spun him around.

"Hush child- Do you hear that?" she said ergantly.

"No." Harry tried to say through her hand.

"Erm… Professor Trelawney? Harry was wondering if you could read his palm." Hermione said as she looked at Harry with a face of regret.

"Of course dear!" she said in a high pitched voice as she finally released Harry from the headlock.

Harry glared and looked as though he was about to throttle Hermione.

"Please Harry-" she mouthed.

Harry sighed and followed Trelawney to the crystal ball in the middle of the room. Hermione sat in a seat out of Trelawney's view. Hermione began her search as soon as Trelawney began to explain how Harry would die.

"It will be the most painful death, I'm afraid." She carried on about a grusume death in great detail.

Hermione quietly crawled along the floor towards Trelawney's desk. She scrapped her knees on a few nails that were randomly sticking out of the old wooden floorboards. Hermione peered over a desk and saw the newspaper casualy sticking out from under a pile of papers. She slid underneath Trelawney's desk and grabbed the paper in one smooth gesture.

By now Professor Trelawney had Harry's hand and started to hum and drone about a twisted ritual that is the only chance of saving his already damned life.

Hermione mouthed to Harry that she got it and began to slowly bring the articale back to her desk. She folded the paper several times to make it not as noticeable.

A large moving photograph covered the half the page. It was of a home in Hogsmade covered in yellow tape that read: By Order of the Minstery of Magic, No one may pass this line. Random mourners walked by the house in tears. Several went in to hysterics. Hermione thought she noticed a small black square on the lawn of the house. She was too far away to tell what it was. She glanced at the column underneath the picture.

**Jasmine of Cresttra found murdered, In the home of missing Brett Chosse**

** Bianca Jasmine's mauled body was found yesterday in the**

** Hogsmade kitchen, of Brett Chosse by a house elf. **

** The body was found in a cupboard just above the stove; **

** where Chosse was last seen making his dinner that day. **

** anthor message was found scrawled on the pantry door:**

** "One by one they all fall down"**

** Bianca's body seem to suffer knife wounds although it is **

** apparent that she was strangled to death. If anyone has any**

** information on missing Chosse or Jasmine's death, inform**

** the Minstery of Magic immediately.**

** Obituary of Bianca Mary Jasmine on page 96.**

She folded the paper into her pocket.

"Professor Trelawney?"

"Yes dear?" she said annoyed that Hermione had interrupted her. "Well what is it?"

"Detentions over-"

"Oh…" she said sadly glancing at the clock. "Well Potter, I guess I have to finish the ritual tomorrow during class." She said wickedly.

"Oh I can't wait," Harry said annoyed.


	5. Plans and Garbage Disposals

Ron, Harry, and Hermione's first class on Friday was Care of Magical Creatures. The class was held near the lake which was only accessible by hiking through the Forbidden Forest. After twenty minutes of hiking; class finally begun.

"Oww! Bloody Scquillas!" Ron yelped as a Scquilla had Ron's entire hand in its mouth. Scquillas are another one of Hagrid's beloved animals. They look like baby tigers with glittery aqua scales.

"Relax Ron they barely have teeth," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me if you don't have a bloody garbage disposal eating away at your hand-" Ron barked.

"Aww… Ron that just means he likes yeah-" Hagrid said gruffly as he pulled the Scquilla off Ron's hand and tossed it back into the lake.

"Alright class now Scquillas are relatively friendly creatures… Infact there are only five cases in which someone died from a Scquilla." Hagrid said in a cheerful voice.

"Oh only five that's all" Ron said sarcastically under his breath.

"What did the paper say?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"What paper," Ron asked slightly confused.

"Here-" she said as she handed Ron and Harry the paper.

Ron and Harry read it with a look of shock.

"I can't tell what that little black thing is though." Hermione said puzzled.

Simon was standing over Ron's shoulder. "Looks like a domino or something," Simon said squinting at the paper. Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at each other.

"This means the trip to Hogsmade will be cancelled." Hermione whispered as Hagrid tore a Scquilla of Seamus arm.

"Oww…Watch it Hagrid" Seamus protested.

"How are we going to go Jasmine's or Chosse's house if we don't go to Hogsmade?" Harry asked puzzled.

"What?!? Ron said loudly.

"Shhh!" Harry demanded.

"Ron, we have to go there if were going to stop this-" Hermione said quietly.

"And why is it always us who have to stop it??" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron- I don't want to alarm you but you got a note just like those two people," she said softly. "You of all people should want to go."

"Right," Ron said with a gulp.

"But when can we go?" Hermione asked.

"During the ball," Harry said shortly.

"That's it" Hermione exclaimed. "Its brilliant, no one will even notice because it will be during the ball."

"But we have to dress up and make an appearance so everyone thinks we attended." Ron added quickly.

"And I'll need to bring my invisibility cloak and my map from 3rd year." Harry mentioned.

"Right. Meet me by the statue of the angel fifteen minutes after the ball has begun." Hermione said slyly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note from AbercromB

Hey there- I'm not much of a writer but I have a lot of ideas so hopefully you'll like this story. And yes I'm aware I have no idea where to put commas. I have finals this week….. ugh. Then I'm flying out to Cali so I won't be able to update till probably next Tuesday. But thanks for reading and thanx for the reviews!

Thanx J.K. Rowling for the brilliant storyline!

xOxO! abercromB


	6. Crawl Spaces, Butterflies, and Unexpecte...

The night of the long awaited ball had finally arrived. The ball had begun about two hours ago. Every student had attended the ball..all except for two. Those two boys were none other then Harry and Ron, whom were running late thanks to potions homework; leaving Hermione waiting impatiently at their meeting spot.

"Harry? Will you please hurry up?!" Ron begged while rushing down the stairs.

"I'm coming." Harry barked while shoving his invisabilitly cloak in his pocket.

"Hermione is going to kill us. You know that? Ugh... damn Snape. Honestly... who gives out five hours of homework... and on the night of the ball? Ron blabbered in a huff.

"I know." said Harry while agusting his tie and trying not to choke himself in the process.

"I mean what an ass! Honestly, If I only had one day to live I would go after him with a large kni-" Ron continued to babble until he was cut off by an unpleasant familiar voice.

"Why Mr. Wesley....what was that you were saying?" Snape's voice said coldly, sending chills up Ron and Harry's spines.

They froze as Snape rounded the corner. His icy eyes fixated on Ron.

"Well Wesley... I'm waiting." Snape said with a grin.

"Er... well I said I would come after you with a large nice... um basket of cheerios."

"Cheerios??" Harry muttered under his breath. Of all the random things to come up with...

"Cheerios?" Snape repeated unconvinced with a grin of pleasure. "Now tell me what are Cheerios? Nuclear bombs? Some Medival weapons of some sort?"

"Er- Actually it's a cereal." Harry said awkwardly.

"And it lowers your colesteral." Ron cherped in.

"Never mind. I don't care. Both of you follow me... now." Snape thundered.

Harry and Ron followed Snape around like puppies for the next twenty mintues while Snape searched the grounds for any other wandering victims. Snape finally gave up and dragged both of them to his office.

"Sit." Snape spat while clearing papers off his desk.

Harry and Ron sat reluctantly in the freezing chairs. They were so could both of them began to go numb.

"You will be spending the remainder of the ball in this room." Snape said with an evil joy.

"What?! You can't do that!" Harry yelled as he shot up from his chair.

Snape seemed to take great joy in pissing off Harry. He smiled and said quietly, "Now, now Potter- sit down."

Harry sighed and sat down. Both Harry and Ron sat angrily in silence; neither of them even wanting to look at Snape.

"Now I know this is terrible news for the both of you, but I must be off on some business." Snape said while getting up from his chair. He walked towards the door and slowly turned around.

"And Potter? If ether of you move from this class room, I will personally hunt you down and turn you over to Professor Mcgonall but not with out a years supply of detention of course. Snape said wickedly. "Oh and I will have Trelawney come check up on you when you least expect it." Snape turned around and glided out the door.

"I really don't like him.... Unbelievable" Ron said annoyed.

"Ingore him Ron." Harry replied while taking out the Marauder's Map.

"What are you-" Ron begun.

"Good, I was right." Harry said cutting him off and shoving the map back into his pocket.

"Wha-wait! Harry your not planning on leaving are you?!" Ron asked fearfully.

"You know, your sounding more and more like Hermione each day." Harry replied while pushing a glass globe onto the floor and watching it shatter.

"That? That was your brilliant plan?! To break everything in Snape's office?! Well if that's the case than let me help." Ron said briskly as he threw one of Snape's precious diamond test tubes out the window.

"Ron! What the hell are you doing??" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm helping you." Ron cherped.

Harry sighed. "Ron, I'm not breaking everything. I just broke this glass because the Marauders Map says that the globe's glass fragments will lead the way. See? Look."

Harry said pointing at the reflection in the glass. They showed a small glimmering drape. The only drape in the room was tiny and lay half hidden under potion's ingredients. "There." said Harry pushing all the ingredients to one side.

"Well- why didn't you tell me that?!" Ron demanded.

"Come on- we better get out of here before Snape or Trelawney find the mess. Harry said already halfway in the tiny crawl space.

"But... But." Ron sighed. It was useless. He gave up and followed Harry in the tight space.

"Ow. I can't bloody see a thing, Harry." Ron said as he crashed into a wall.

"Just follow my voice." Harry whispered.

"Easy for you to say." Ron said while crashing into another wall.

"Ron! Be quiet someone will hear you." Harry said hoarsly.

"Hmph-" Ron huffed.

The crawl space was tight and seemed to go on forever. Each twist and turn seemed the same. Finally, Harry came to a small door. After a few mintutes of figeting with the lock, the door finally popped open.

Harry froze.

"Well...what is it?" Ron said trying to see over Harry.

"Er..Ron? Mabye we should go back." Harry said with a glup.

"Oh please be butterflies...please be butterflies." Ron begged still unable to see.


End file.
